The Tale of Rhoden
by X-RHODEN-X
Summary: Found by Sea Raiders during a pillage this boy is molded by them into a fearsome warrior. R&R (this is my first story). My story is based upon a world where the mods of Sword of Damocles, Prophesy of Pendor and Light and Darkness Heroes of Calradia are mixed together. I showed these mods in my summary after indogma told me to, so many thanks to him. Also contains fantasy elements.
1. The Tale of Rhoden Chapter 1

The Tale of Rhoden

The village was a quiet place with strife being very rare and the chief interests of men young and old were eating supple meals well prepared by their wives. The occasional grumble about having to pay higher taxes for the war effort was ever present but apart from that all was well.

Timothy was an honest farmer who worked hard for a good harvest in return, and more often than not was jeered by the other lazy farmers who would spend most of the day lounged at the local inn while having hired hands do the work for them. Now as he was too poor to hire help and did not possess much land in his name Timothy had no choice but to toil away.

But his fortunes changed as one winter night his wife Audrey bore a son. The joy that overtook him was great. He had much to say but after a moments silence proceeded to say "I shall name him…" an arrow however sailed in through the window and pierced his neck thus bringing him to an end. The village alarms rang and men on the watchtower cried "Sea raiders!"

Dorgan the sea raider captain yelled out "Let loose another volley!" and in a hail of arrows the village was swept. Audrey was horrified and in no condition to run after just giving birth so she hid the infant under her bed as the raiders barged in.

One raider kicked down the door and immediately followed up by hurling an axe into the room. Unfortunately for Audrey the axe hit her shoulder and she slowly bled to death as the last she saw and heard was the yelling and cursing of the sea raiders.

The raiders would have left had they not heard the cries of what seemed like an infant child. "You hear that?" one of them said, and he peeked under the bed to find an infant boy crying. "I say we leave im in here, we're burnin it all eitherways." They agreed and as they turned around someone stood before them.

The hulking figure raised his thick arm and landed a firm resounding backhand on one of the raiders. "We might be pillaging and burning this village but this child's done nothing and isn't going to do anything to cause us any problems. So the least you can do instead of leaving him in here to burn is take him with you!" he roared in a commanding voice. "We're really sorry cap'n, we just thought one little child wouldn't make a difference." the raider whimpered. "We have no right to take what isn't ours let alone leave it to burn and for the wolves to get it." said Dorgan. He then scooped the child up in his arms and left the burning village behind.

13 Years Later.

The snow fell in droves and covered the land white. The sea raged fighting an everlasting battle against the now snow conquered shore. "If it wasn't freezing I'd rub my hands to keep warm but if I do that I'm afraid my fingers'll fall off." said Hadror. "Seems like the only one who's training with the dummies is that fool Rhoden." "Well he's not right in the head, that damn boars ass is possessed by a wraith I say." muttered Radvir. " Well… might as well go and get him, damn pine head'll die striking that dummy if we don't."

"77, 78, 79 and… Raaagh! 80." The training dummy was quite scarred, Rhoden had broken quite a few wooden training swords upon it and was ready to break a great deal more had Hadror and Radvir not come trudging through the snow up the mountain to drag him down. "To what do I owe this to, the Jarl's best men here interrupting my training." "Shut your yap Rhoden! Do you know how cold it is, you'll freeze to death and I'd have to bury your stinking carcass." cried Hadror. "How many times do I have to tell you that constantly training in the cold will make me stronger and I have to get stronger so I can be fighting on the front lines alongside you." argued Rhoden. "Look Rhoden you might be strong and fast enough to take on wolf packs by yourself but yer still only 13 years of age and Jarl Dorgan wouldn't be smiling if you turned up frozen to death. Besides It baffles me as to why you started your training so early, all the boys start learning to fight when they're 16, you should be in front of a hearth right now next to your mother if she was alive." "Alright I'll come along with you if that'll stop you rambling." with that they departed from the mountain and thus the tale of Rhoden begins.


	2. The Tale of Rhoden Chapter 2

The blizzard got worse as they went onwards towards the keep and finally when they made it the keep seemed like a blur of faint light. "Radvir you damn fool what're you doing out in this frosted tomb!" shouted the guard. "Dragging the biggest damn fool out of it!" Radvir shouted back. Rhoden paid no heed to him.

The gates were opened and the company trudged into the keep as swiftly as they could. "Can't wait to warm my saggy body in front of the hearth." said Hadror as the trio approached the back doors of the quarters. Rhoden flung the doors open and they all barged in shutting the doors behind them. "Poor Erik having to stand guard out in the blizzard, he'd be better off in a troll's lair." muttered Hadror. "Now that you've rescued me from certain death O great warriors I'll be off to my quarters." said Rhoden sarcastically. "We'll be seeing you lad." said Hadror "Aye." added Radvir and off Rhoden went. As he walked down the hall he began to unhook his leather jerkin and as he did so a voice rang out "Is that really all you were wearing out in that blizzard." the girl said. The voice was one Rhoden immediately recognized and he turned to face her. "Brjuna you need to stop sneaking up on people like that." "Why not its practice for the day I become a hunter" she said in retaliation. "You're more likely to become a scullery maid if you don't stop that and killing the rats in the larder, honest to my axe you do a better job at it than the castle cats." at that she giggled. "I might become the greatest hunter in Nordland or 'ahem' a scullery maid but what about you, I don't see you around the castle at all anymore you're always outside training even in this cold weather, so I take it that you've gone and become a mighty warrior, it's only a matter of time 'til your leading the Jarl's armies into battle, I can see it already 'The Great and Mighty Rhoden' the fear of the Vaegirs." she teased. "That day isn't too far away mind you, mark my words you'll be looking up to 'Commander Rhoden' in no time!" he said appearing quite annoyed. He however gave her a smirk and went off.

As he strolled down the halls he saw no open doors save those that were leading to the kitchens. He strode down the hall to finally reach his door near the end of the hall opposite to a door leading to the main keep. He pushed the door open with his shoulders took off his leather jerkin and sat down on his bed to take off his ragged leather boots. All the while he pondered of the goings on in Nordland of all the strife occurring outside of Gardrom castle and thought of rectifying all the discord with his own army of battle hardened nords. He took his gear off revealing a muscular toned scarred body. His physique was that of a 17 year old youth due to his training and he was tall for his age, all these factors combined often caused many to mistake him for a man from afar and a youth from up close. His ponderings of glory continued on as his mind wandered to Calradia where the King Ragnar had long ago settled on the northern shore of its land, his mind also wandered to the land of Pendor where great battles took place and even to Ponavosa which had also been colonized by his kinsmen and was a land of major strife. His chief desire however was to write his own name amidst all of this. Rhoden pondered 'til he fell asleep under the stone roof of Gardrom castle.

Morning came like a gentle breeze as the wake up calls were sounded by the maids. Rhoden drowsily got up from his bed as his body felt weary from yesterdays training. He got up and went to the kitchen whose doors were always open and gulped down a cup of water. He then proceeded to take his usual morning shower out in the ice cold waters of the sea before returning to the keep for breakfast. As he entered the keep he saw Erik. "Well I hope you enjoyed last night out here standing guard while we were all inside warm and cozy." teased Rhoden. "I would normally grab wee little smart arse bastards like you by the neck but since yer too big for that I'll let you go for today, now be off before you get the back of my hand!" he yelled. As he went inside Rhoden saw and greeted many familiar faces and finally made it to the food table where the Jarl and all his men where sitting in a long row gaily discussing about the news, rumors and current events and having their breakfast. "Rhoden lad! What took you so long we hunted some wild boar this morning and yer going to miss it if you don't hurry up!" shouted Radvir. Rhoden began scarfing down on the boar leg and gulping down mead and feasting on bread. The meal went on as usual until the guard at the door came up to Jarl Dorgan and said "My lord someone is here to see you." The Jarl paused for a second as he was interrupted while drinking with his men but then said "Let him in, and set him a stool next to mine!" and the chattering went on.

The guard came back with a man who was dressed in rather fine clothing and walked with an air of arrogance. The man paused for a second when he saw the scene before him and went on to greet the Jarl. Jarl Dorgan stood up to embrace the man with a smile but he didn't return the affection and sat down on the stool with some doubt as to its cleanliness. To this the Jarl's frivolous smile dimmed somewhat and he too sat down. The man began "Greetings lord I am Adrentus here under orders from the Legate Gaius Marius to speak with you on behalf of the Empire." at this some heads turned and the Jarl himself raised a brow. "I normally don't comply with any requests the Empire has since all they do is ask me to ease the passing of their caravans or to accept their so called gifts, but for once I shall listen, so speak." said the Jarl in a rather calculative tone. Adrentus continued "The Emperor wishes you to accept a gift from his treasuries." and proceeded to bring out a rather well sized bag which rang with a familiar jingle. The response however was quite unexpected. "You would dare to bring out your hypocrite Emperor's bribe to present to me! What does he want this time, to launch a second incursion upon the rest of the world! Seems to me like he isn't satisfied with getting his armies obliterated and having to flee his own lands with his tail between his legs, perhaps I should suggest to King Ragnar to launch an invasion upon the Empire and whatever pathetic amount of land it may have left. I tell you this only once, never come onto my lands again with the bribes of your charlatan Emperor! Tell him to keep to whatever lands we have generously left him and never to send his snakes to do his bidding!" the Jarl's voice boomed out across the hall. The messenger had not much else to say but fear and desperation had caught him and he had fallen silent for a moment as if something had caught his tongue. "So this is the true face of the nords, nothing but barbarians lacking common intellect, why you're even more of a savage than the other Jarls. For the first time I've seen a Jarl who dines with the common rabble of his household and makes merry with them." he said like a venomous vermin retaliating when backed into a corner. The Jarl smirked for a moment and then said "I was a sea raider once, a captain among them. I am no high nosed puffed up blue blooded ass, I know that each woman, lad, man and lad about to become a man" he said while glancing at Rhoden "is my equal and even greater. We are brothers and sisters and I would lay down my life for any of them. You see 'Imperial snake' I am no baron's son but I am a common man who has had to work his way up to where he is now thus I understand the meaning of camaraderie, friendship and brotherhood. You may think that everyone in the Empire who is of different status or race than you is below you but you are wrong for they have labored far more than you have in a single day. That is all I shall say to you 'Imperial snake' now be off to your Emperor and tell him that Jarl Dorgan shall forever serve King Ragnar and remain a nord." with those words he rose up as if almost commanding the emissary to leave and he did for the messenger in all his fear would not tarry a moment longer in the presence of a nordic lord enraged, thus he swiftly left the room and the keep. The men were quite enamored by his speech and roared out in support and thus the joy and merrymaking continued till the breakfast tables were cleared.

Rhoden marched out of the main hall and began to make way for the mountain for his morning training session. He stopped near the armory and decided to try a new weapon today, the great long axe. This weapon could only be wielded by strong nord men in battle for its great weight meant it was quite a burden even upon them. Weaker men could not hope to lift this weapon let alone wield it but Rhoden decided to give it a chance. He gripped the weapons rough wooden shaft for a moment and felt its texture and visualized himself in battle with it firmly clasped in his hands. He tried to lift it but underestimated the weapons great weight and failed. He then summoned greater strength and for the first time hefted such a great weapon in his hands. He was surprised and understood why Radvir said it was a weapon which brought great suffering in battle. He felt as though he was lifting a pine log with an axe handle attached. He thus went on to take the weapon with him up the mountain and wondered as to whether even the heaviest training dummy made from the sternest wood would be able to withstand the blows of such a weapon, and thus he went on to continue his days routine.


	3. The Tale of Rhoden Chapter 3

Rhoden had quite a challenging time trekking up the mountain path with such a cumbersome weapon but glad he was when he finally reached the top. He was weary but eager to test his new acquisition on the training dummy. The dummy was scarred and sorry looking enough as it was but Rhoden intended to put an end to its overused life.

With some effort Rhoden lifted the tremendous weapon up in his hands. The sky was clear and the morning even clearer and those who saw him thought him to be a veteran warrior steeling himself for his next battle. Then with a sudden jerk the deadly weapon came down, but it missed its target entirely save for a bit of bark. In his moment Rhoden had failed to gauge the great weight of the weapon and had expected to rectify his swing direction mid swing, but it would not be and the weapon crashed down into the snow with a dull thud.

He sighed and realized his mistake, thus lifted the weapon up once more and readied his swing far more carefully this time. A crunch and crackle followed by a thud could be heard, Rhoden had hacked the dummy in two pieces revealing its roughly textured but linear pattern of interior wood. He smiled and realized that the keep would run out of training dummies if he continued this practice, therefore he decided to chop at the thick fir trees that were scattered around Gardrom castle's boundaries.

He approached a rather grand elderly looking tree and prepared himself to strike his opponent. He readied himself and with a great swing sliced a deep wound into the side of the tree. He had to pull his axe out with some effort and repeated.

The tree was thick and it took Rhoden quite some time to bring it down. When the time of the final strike came he mustered up all his strength and hewed. The tree fell with a great crash and a thud which shook the earth itself and Rhoden barely managed to step out of its path.

He observed for a while the tree and decided that it would provide much fuel for the castle hearths. Thus he began another long and laborious process which involved chopping the tree into pieces. While swinging he saw Brjuna coming back from the woods with the hunters and cried out to her to bring wheelbarrows for carting it all off. By the time he had finished his labors she had already arrived with three wheelbarrows and Karl the castle lumberjack to help lug it down to the castle stores.

"By the gods!" Karl began "You took ol' Brom down by yourself?" he exclaimed. "How did you do such a thing for I know of nothing in my stores that could have brought him down." Karl said seeming quite flabbergasted. Rhoden smiled and presented to him his new weapon "There are plenty of things outside your stores that you might have forgotten to consider, namely this axe. I think this may be my favorite weapon yet." said Rhoden with a smile.

"I'll say this lad, you've got some strength on those arms of yours for I've never seen a man hewing down such a tree even with the biggest of axes." said Karl. "Seems like 'Commander Rhoden' isn't too far away after all." said Brjuna with a smile and Rhoden smirked.

They loaded the wheelbarrows with the wood and weren't surprised when there was still quite a large amount of uncollected wood remaining upon the ground. Thus they made for the castle and when they reached the gates instructed Erik to go out with more men and wheelbarrows to gather the rest of the wood.

"Rhoden lad, the wood you've brought us is enough to fuel our hearths for the whole winter you've done the keep a great boon and I reckon the Jarl will have heard of it by now so he'll be wantin' to see you." said Karl. "Well all I did was chop down a tree so it's not really a big feat." said Rhoden and off he went to the keep's council room.

The courtyard was quite large and upon entering the gates the keep lay straight ahead, to its left lay the quarters and to its right the dungeons. The lumber house lay a bit further away and outside the keep due to fear of attackers setting the castle on fire if it was too close. The armory was situated inside the quarters and the keep itself had a second but smaller armory. To the left of the quarters lay the forge where Grunvar labored from dawn till dusk to provide fresh weapons for the keep and in front of the forge alongside the walls lay a herbal garden which grew medicinal herbs tended to by Marla the castle caretaker and doctor. Overall Gardrom castle was a stronghold rather well supplied and provided for.

Rhoden pushed open the keep doors and strode forward, as he did so he heard men commenting on his retrieval of the wood and those who saw him gave him a warm smile. He entered the council room to see the Jarl debating with Haegrumar his chief tactician. When they saw him their debate came to a stop. "Rhoden my boy, I've heard that you took down Brom the great tree with nothing but a great long axe." said the Jarl. Rhoden smiled and said "My lord it was nothing I merely chopped down a tree." "Nonsense it was a tree which has been present since when I first came here. Even Marla says she's been looking at that tree since she was a girl." said the Jarl. He went on to say "For your deeds I bestow upon you the title of 'Slayer of Brom' and grant you permanent possession of the axe with which you have done the deed." he said in a merry tone. Rhoden said "My lord I am honored and shall strive to be worthy of this title gained from slaying a 'tree'." at this the Jarl and his tactician laughed. Haegrumar said "Don't worry lad the opportunity for greater glory and titles will come soon, it won't be long til' your out on the front lines with us slaying Vaegirs a plenty."With that the Jarl bade him to leave signaling that he and Haegrumar had matters to discuss.

Rhoden spent the rest of the day training with his new companion whom he had taken to calling 'Dagris'. Near the end of his training session his arms had become quite weary from swinging and carrying the great weapon around all day. Thus he finally decided to retire to bed and had just realized that he forgot to eat his lunch and dinner. After heading back to the keep he sank into his bed and fell asleep rather quickly with Dagris by his side.

He was in a strange place where all he saw was great axes and trees being chopped by them and he saw the Jarl in the center of it all yelling out 'Slayer of Brom'. The sound of which grew louder til' he was awoken from his slumber by Radvir yelling 'Slayer of Brom in his ear.

He jumped up rather perplexed. "By the gods the 'Slayer of Brom' finally awakes. I thought I would have to call Marla." said Radvir."Well you probably should've, at least she wakes people up gently and considerately." said Rhoden in a drowsy voice.

Radvir's face was bearded and had a somewhat ragged look to it. He was a man whom Rhoden had long admired and learnt from. His face showed signs of great wisdom about things wonderful and terrible and he had a rather cautious look about him all the time.

Rhoden got to his feet with a certain vague drowsiness and said "What's the matter Radvir you're not usually one for waking me up, did something happen." "The Jarl's summoned a council and he wants you to be there." said Radvir. "And it's your first council too so you might stand to learn something."

"This seems off to me why the Jarl would want me to attend his council, I think this has something to do with me myself." said Rhoden. "You'll see soon enough 'Slayer of Brom'." uttered Radvir sarcastically. With that he left the room.

Rhoden followed his daily morning nuances and finally after breakfast headed to the council room. He briskly strode with a long step into the spacious halls of Jarl Dorgan to find him, Haegrumar and all his veteran warriors around the great table.

"Ah Rhoden, now that you've arrived we can proceed with the council. Since this is your first council allow me to tell you; the Jarl's voice comes first uninterrupted and allow the current speaker to finish before you start, other than that its simple really just show proper respect." said Haegrumar and Rhoden nodded.

"Now that all are present let us begin." rang the Jarl's voice.

"Haegrumar inform us of the situation." said the Jarl.

"Very well my lord. Now hear me well, We've received reports that a family of trolls has descended from the mountains and has attacked our village of Faldur." said Haegrumar.

"A family! As if one isn't bad enough." said Hadror.

"I bet it was that bastard Jarl Durvan! He knew there were beasts on the mountain and must have bothered them intentionally so they would come down into our lands!" shouted Erik.

"Aye! I say we cage the beasts and let them loose on Farkwas Castle, with any luck they'll give that slimy weasel Durvan what's coming to him." said Hedras.

"Enough!" the Jarl's voice boomed out. "Bickering and laying blame like a bunch of old Swadian hags won't solve a thing! Now, from what I hear these things have already attacked once and fortunately none of the villagers were killed and I'd like to keep it that way." he said. "Radvir take thirteen men and make for Faldur, slaughter the beasts before they cause any more harm."

Rhoden said "If there's battle to be had I want to be there in it."

"Which is the reason you're here at today's council my lad. You'll be going with Radvir and the men to Faldur to take care of these beasts, but heed my words; listen to what Radvir says for there is wisdom in his words and for the gods' sake don't try to be a hero stick with the group and follow Radvir's orders and you may live to tell about it. Who knows you may even slay a troll or two." Jarl Dorgan laughed.

"Come now lad we've got to set out now the men are waiting outside and it'll take us at least a good two hours to reach Faldur. Gods know if anyone in the village will be left alive by the time we get there." said Radvir.

Thus they made preparations to set out and Rhoden was eager to spill blood in his first battle and hefted Dagris with enthusiasm.


End file.
